The Scallions
The Scallions are a trio gang who are recurring characters in VeggieTales. Bio The Scallions are a bunch of green onions who 1st appeared in "Daniel and the Lions' Den" on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?". They're known for the wisemen, milk money bandits, salesmen, and the quartet singers with Phil Winklestien. Psychical Appearances The tall one has purple eyelids and a long nose and used to have blackener on his eyelids and wore a gold crusted belt with a red jewel. The 2nd tall one has yellowish green nose and eyelids and the 3rd one has a big blue nose and blue eyelids. Voice Actors *Phil Vischer (Scallion #1) *Mike Nawrocki (Scallion #2) *Mike Sage (Scallion #3; Where's God When I'm S-Scared? - The Star of Christmas) *Brian K. Roberts (Scallion #3; DVD menu of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler onwards) Appearances *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (debut) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (Scallion #1 only) *Are You My Neighbor? *The Toy That Saved Christmas (Scallion #1 only) *Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (background only) *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? *LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed (Scallion #3 only) *King George and the Ducky (Scallion #1 only) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Scallion #1 only) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (Scallion #1 only) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (Scallion #1 only) *The Star of Christmas (Scallion #3 only) *The Ballad of Little Joe *Duke and the Great Pie War (Scallion #1 only) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (Scallion #1 only) *Lord of the Beans (Scallion #1 only) *Bob's Vacation (Scallion #1 only) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't *Twas The Night Before Easter *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (Scallion #1 only) Fun Facts *They are the first villains in the VeggieTales series. *After the series switched to Maya, Scallion One's hair stalks has been slicked back, making it more like it's combed. *There is a running gag in the series in which no one knows Scallion One's name. *In several commentaries, some of the crew would often get Scallion One confused with Archibald. This is mostly due to the fact they eventually had similar voices, and also because some of Scallions roles might be similar to Archie (eg. King George and Esther. In fact, Archie was going to be in Esther. Also due to the fact that Archibald took Scallion One's role in the VeggieTales Super Comics adaption of the first Minnesota Cuke story). *As the series progressed, Scallion Two's voice sounded more like Jean Claude's minus the French accent. *Out of the three scallions, Scallion #1 had the most appearances on VeggieTales. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Males Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Villains Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End of Silliness? Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Star of Christmas Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord of the Beans Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Neutral characters Category:Antagonists